


Call Of The Wolf

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Something happened that took Regina away from Maleficent. What was it and can she make up for it?





	Call Of The Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MightyMouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMouse/gifts).



> I'm sorry you’ve had to wait so terribly long for this request to finally come into being, but I hope you like it. As always feel free to request again, I’ll try to be a bit more prompt next time.

The moon was out. It was full tonight, covered only occasionally by passing clouds. Red and her pack were out on the hunt. Their newest member, Regina, had adjusted to her wolf form after a few hunts, but was still easily distracted. She lagged behind the others and appeared to be watching the sky. Red looked back and she had stopped completely. Red gave the signal for the others in the pack to continue the hunt while she went to check on Regina.

  
Regina took no notice of Red's approach. Her eyes were trained on the sky. Red slowed her pace, looking up just as Regina was. Then, shooting across the sky came a dragon. Regina howled, but the dragon had not heard. It flew on, and Regina lowered her head.

  
Red and Regina walked back together, changing from their wolf forms as they arrived back at their hideout. The rest of the pack would be out for hours yet. Red wanted to know about Regina's dragon. "What was that back there," Red asked.

  
"What was what?"

  
"Regina, don’t. You know what I mean. I’m your friend, you can tell me."

  
Regina sighed. "She's- or she was someone special to me. She has the power to change like we do, but to a dragon instead of a wolf. Obviously," Regina added with a chuckle.

  
"Well, what happened," Red asked, wanting to know the whole story.

  
"When I first turned, I ran off. I didn’t know what was happening to me. Eventually I found you and the pack, but that was many months after the first change. I hadn’t spoken to her at all during that time. She doesn’t even know what I am anymore. I-" Regina's voice broke. "I lost her." Regina turned away when she felt the tears first sting her eyes.

  
"Let me help. Tomorrow, when the pack goes out to hunt, we'll go another way. We'll find your dragon."

  
"That’s sweet," Regina said, wiping away the single tear that had fallen. She turned back to Red. "But she won’t want me anymore. She’ll think I abandoned her, and I did, didn’t I? She’s been hurt before. She won’t trust me again," Regina explained.

  
"Regina, you can’t be blamed for what you did. You were figuring out who and what you are. Surely she couldn’t hold that against you?"

  
"You don’t know Mal," Regina said darkly.

  
"You’re right, I don’t. But you do. Stop blaming yourself for a minute and think about her. Isn’t there a chance she’d forgive you?"

  
Regina thought it over. Mal did love her before she left. Maybe if she could just explain. "Tomorrow then," Regina blurted, and her words were greeted with a smile from Red.

  
"Tomorrow," Red agreed.

  
The hours seemed to pass quickly for Regina. It felt like less than five minutes ago she made her plan with Red, and now they were prepared to leave. Regina's nerves were beginning to catch up with her. "Maybe we shouldn’t," Regina protested.

  
"We are," Red said firmly. She wouldn’t let Regina back out on her chance for true love. She was convinced that she could explain and everything in the past would just go away. They could be happy again. And it sounded to Red like they deserved happiness.

  
Regina insisted they make the journey as humans. It would be quicker if they were in wolf form, but it made it easier for her if they were not. Perhaps she was prolonging the inevitable, but as long as she was still going, Red was in no place to complain.

  
It was nearly day by the time they had reached Maleficent's castle. Once Regina caught sight of it in the distance, she almost turned tail and ran back. Red's wolf senses picked up on Regina's apprehension and she grabbed her wrist to keep her from bolting. They had exchanged a look. Red's eyes conveyed reassurance and Regina once again summoned her courage and went forth.

  
"Let me go from here," Regina said upon reaching the door.

  
"I’m going with you," Red insisted. "In case things go badly. Please?"

  
Regina nodded, actually glad for Red's continued company. The door was unlocked as it always is. People who came here knew what they were in for, so Mal did not pretend to make their demise difficult. The only people that ever came out again had been Regina and Mal herself. Hopefully Red would be added to that list today. Regina swallowed hard and entered the castle.

  
It was as dark and quiet as ever. Not a sign of Mal anywhere, but she didn’t readily make her presence known. Regina knew where she would be. Regina climbed the stairs to the tower. Red followed behind. Regina avoided touching anything in the castle, each time she did she was reminded of a memory.

  
Finally they reached the top. Regina opened the door at the top gently. Inside, the fire was going, and Maleficent was seated in a chair with her back to the door. Red stepped into the room after Regina and they both stood there holding their breath.

  
The door slammed without either one of them touching it. Both Regina and Red jumped. She knew they were there. Of course she knew, it was foolish for Regina to think otherwise.

  
"Wolves," Mal said, the word coming out in a sound similar to a growl. "Approach," Mal said next. Red took a step forward. "Not you." Red froze in her tracks. Now Regina stepped forward. "Better," she said, still not having turned around to face them.

  
Regina walked slowly, knowing she’d soon be within Maleficent's view. She didn’t know how the dragon would react to seeing her again, if she didn’t already know it was her. She stopped directly in front of Mal, looking nervously at Red who had remained frozen in place.

  
Mal looked lazily up Regina's body, starting from the floor and slowly crawling up. She stopped at Regina's eyes. After holding her gaze for a moment Regina averted her eyes from Mal's sharp blue stare. "Regina, what a surprise," Mal said without even a hint of genuine surprise in her voice. "I never knew you were a wolf. Were you the one who howled at me last night?" Mal stood and now towered over Regina.

  
So she had heard after all. "Yes," Regina admitted. No sense in denying it. She’d believe whatever she wanted to believe anyway, even if it wasn’t the truth.

  
"You’ve come for a reason, I take it," Mal said now. It was the moment Regina had dreaded most.

  
"I came to a-apologize," Regina began, cursing her voice for showing her fear. "When I left, I didn’t know what was happening to me. I had turned for the first time and I was confused and," she took a pause, "scared. I never meant to leave you. I never wanted to. And for months I let you feel as if I abandoned you, but I never forgot you. There wasn’t a day that went by that I didn’t regret what I did, but I didn't know how to make it right. As more time passed I figured you had come to hate me. You have every right to." Regina ended her speech and bowed her head.

  
Maleficent silently took in Regina’s story. She had felt as if Regina had abandoned her, but on some level she could understand why. There was a time, though she had been far younger, when she changed for the first time, and it had frightened her to death. She could only imagine what it was like for Regina. Spending so much of her life as a human before the first change. It must have come as a terrible shock. And she had come back. True, it had been months without so much as a word, but she returned and she apologized.

  
Maleficent now put a finger under Regina's chin, raising it and having Regina meet her eyes again. In those eyes Mal saw the young woman she fell in love with nearly two years ago. She was changed somewhat, more experienced, wiser even, but she was essentially the same Regina. Honest, pure and devoted to her. Mal's harsh expression finally softened and her hand fell away from Regina's chin and came to rest on her neck.

  
"I missed you, Regina," Mal said softly and Regina felt her breath ghost across her lips. How she missed that.

  
"I missed you too," Regina said. A tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. Maleficent leaned in and kissed it away.

  
"Do not cry, my dear, for we are together again. Wolf and dragon for eternity, if you’ll have me."

  
"I would have nobody else," Regina said. Her statement was followed up with a kiss as Red watched on. She smiled, sneaking out of the door unseen. True love always found a way.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests! Both on here and on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
